


Deception Fanart

by MyGeekyMuse



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGeekyMuse/pseuds/MyGeekyMuse
Summary: I love fanart. I could easily spend hours browsing all the amazing artworks. I'm sad that there isn't much Deception fanart out there. I guess I have to make my own then. I haven't drawn for a long time. To tell the truth, I kind of hate drawing (or painting).
Kudos: 17





	Deception Fanart

* * *

**“Only in the darkness can you see the stars.”**

\- Martin Luther King  


  



End file.
